legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Buccaneer
Buccaneers are the treasure hunters of the Venture League. These interstellar pirates use their skills to scour the LEGO Universe for items that can help in the battle against the Maelstrom. In battle, these warriors rely on their strong combos to pick off enemies rather than their abilities, which they use to evade and confuse enemies. Compared to Daredevils, fully powered Buccaneers trade one point of armor for one point of imagination. This particular kit is generally seen as the symbol of the Venture League, and seems to be based on their swashbuckling leader, Hael Storm. Rank 1 Buccaneer Cutlass & Pistol 1 * 1+2+2+3; Charge-Up: Fires a 5 damage projectile. *"Full Steam Ahead 1": Gain a temporary speed boost for a very short time (9 secs), during which nearby enemies are knocked down. Buccaneer Scarf 1 * "Super Jump 1": Leap into the air and deal 4 damage to enemies on impact. Buccaneer Shirt 1 * Buccaneer Pantaloons 1 * 4-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Rank 2 With Rank 2 comes the Buccaneer Bandolier. Buccaneer Cutlass & Pistol 2 * 2+2+3+3; Charge-Up: Fires a 7 damage projectile. *"Full Steam Ahead 2": Gain a temporary speed boost for a short time (12 secs), during which nearby enemies are knocked down. Buccaneer Scarf 2 * "Super Jump 2": Leap into the air and deal 6 damage to enemies on impact. Buccaneer Shirt 2 * Buccaneer Pantaloons 2 * Buccaneer Bandolier 2 * 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Increases coin and item pick-up distance. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Rank 3 The Buccaneer Bandolier now provides the ability "Funky Monkey". Buccaneer Pistol & Cutlass 3 * 2+2+3+4; Charge-Up: Fires a 9 damage projectile. *"Full Steam Ahead 3": Gain a temporary speed boost for a medium time (15 secs), during which nearby enemies are knocked down. Buccaneer Hat 3 * "Super Jump 3": Leap into the air and deal 8 damage to enemies on impact. Buccaneer Shirt 3 * Buccaneer Pantaloons 3 * Buccaneer Bandolier 3 * "Funky Monkey 1": Release a monkey who mesmerizes enemies for about 10 seconds and deals 5 damage when it leaves. 5-Piece Bonus *Shows the location of collectibles on the mini-map. 6-Piece Bonus *Increases coin and item pick-up distance. Total stat increase *With all items equipped, including multi-item bonuses Valiant Weapon Beta Information During beta testing, many of the Buccaneer items had different stats which were later rearranged among the items. The Buccaneer Scarf 1 provided +1 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of collectibles on the mini-map. The Buccaneer Shirt 1 provided +1 imagination and gave players the ability to throw a crab at their enemies. The Buccaneer Pantaloons 1 provided +1 armor and automatically activated Full Steam Ahead when players reach half their life points. The multi-item bonus for Rank 1 Buccaneers was +2 armor and +3 imagination and the Super Jump ability. The Buccaneer Hat 3 provided +1 armor and +3 imagination, increased loot pick-up distance, and automatically showed the locations of collectibles on the mini-map. The Rank 3 Buccaneer had three multi-item bonuses; a 4-piece bonus added +3 armor and +5 imagination, a 5-piece bonus added +1 armor and +1 imagination, and a 6-piece bonus added +1 armor and +1 imagination and gave players the ability to dig up a treasure chest full of power-ups. The Buccaneer Bandoliers were formerly Buccaneer Coats and, as their name implied, were modeled after coats and were much larger, covering nearly the entire minifig's torso. Gallery Sp-kit-template buc.jpg|Concept art DocRollover.png|A documenting mockup showing the knight's intended powers Buccaneer_Jacket.jpg|Beta Buccaneer Coat 2 Buccaneer3.png|Beta Buccaneer Coat 3 Buccaneer With Venture Cape.png|Buccaneer with Venture League Cape Bizarre standing by Hael.jpg|Alternate Buccaneer standing by Hael Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer1_I5.png|Buccaneer Rank 1 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer1_Legs_I1.png|Buccaneer Rank 1 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer2_I5.png|Buccaneer Rank 2 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer2_Legs_I1.png|Buccaneer Rank 2 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer3_I5.png|Buccaneer Rank 3 Torso Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer3_Legs_I1.png|Buccaneer Rank 3 Legs Texture Torsos_Fackit_Buccaneer3_Var_I5.png|Buccaneer Rank 3 Torso Texture Recolored Legs_Fackit_Buccaneer3_Var_I1.png|Buccaneer Rank 3 Legs Texture Recolored Category:Specialties Category:Venture League